The Gakuen Alice Talent Show
by Amai Youkaiko
Summary: In response to Queen Amazing's Contest Challenge. What happens when a fourteen year old Natsume and a thirteen year old Mikan get forced to enter a talent show? Have fun finding out!


Hey everyone! This is a story in response to Queen Amazing's contest challenge here: w w w. fanfiction .net/s/7411126/1/CONTEST_TIME  
>I do not own Gakuen Alice or Darius' Incredible (What I meant to say).<p>

* * *

><p>"Life's sugar and rainbows, it's fun like the highroads" Sakura Mikan, age thirteen, sings as she sits on the uncomfortable blue chair on top of the school's auditorium; practicing for her mission tonight 'make everyone believe Sakura Mikan is not doing missions'. She has long brunette hair, is approximately 155 centimetres tall and has large hazelnut eyes that complement her one-million-dollar smile.<p>

"Polka-dots!" Hyuuga Natsume, age fourteen, yelled from the bottom of the stage. "What kind of song are you singing, you brain-dead idiot?" Unlike his female companion Natsume has a deep black hair that has the lightest blue tinge imaginable and demon-red eyes that pierce every movement a human being could make.

"Shut up, fox eyes!"

"Strawberry pattern!"

"Ugly!"

"Old hag!"

You wouldn't believe that these two (obviously interesting) characters have been engaged for two years today. Yes, it is Christmas day and the two are being forced to participate in a 'talent show' tonight at the Christmas ball by Narumi-Sensei; Natsume's all time favourite teacher. Not.

* * *

><p>"And next is Mikan-chan from my class!" Narumi-Sensei exclaims. People cheer, people clap and then I got some boos from Natsume's fan club. Why do I have to tolerate being called nasty names behind my back? Even if my parents had a forbidden teacher-student relationship that doesn't make me devil's spawn.<p>

"Hello, my name is Sakura Mikan and I'll be singing a song I wrote called 'Believe Me'" I say into the microphone.

"_Whoa, oh oh oh, whoa, ah la la la la la la'  
>Would you believe me if I said,<br>that I got an a bus  
>Because I missed my friend<br>and I, and I wanted there to be us again"_

"_Well, I was only ten  
>I ran away from home<br>and met these nasty men  
>that wouldn't leave me alone"<em>

"_And oh, believe me!  
>life is sugar and rainbows<br>fun like the highroads  
>and despite all the pain<br>I'd go back and do it a-ga-ah-ain"_

"_Oh yeah, well then there was this boy  
>had hair the colour of coca… cola!<br>He used a nasty ploy  
>and next things next, he started call-ling me Polka"<em>

"_And oh, believe me!  
>life is sugar and rainbows<br>fun like the highroads  
>and despite all the pain<br>I'd go back and do it a-ga-ah-ain"_

"_First kiss was stolen  
>shocked me like a thunderbolt<br>tared a rip in my heart and  
>caused me to shout out"<em>

"_Can't believe it's been four years  
>Time goes so fast<br>Gone through troubles and fears  
>but boy, I've had a blast!<em>

"_And oh, believe me!  
>life is sugar and rainbows<br>fun like the highroads  
>and despite all the pain<br>I'd go back and do it a-ga-ah-ain"_

"_Thanks for making life worthwhile  
>because I love you all<br>and you make me smile  
>and Natsume you made me fall<br>Oh, for you"_

"_And oh, believe me!  
>life is sugar and rainbows<br>fun like the highroads  
>and despite all the pain<br>I'd go back and do it a-ga-ah-ain"_

I bow before giving a smile to everyone. Come on Mikan! Fool them. "All right, now Mikan-chan, you know that we have to ask you some questions as part of the judging, right?" One of the judges; the preschool's current teacher, asks me. I nod.

"What is your favourite food?" Well this is an easy one!

"Howalon!"

"What's your favourite day of the year?"

'Christmas day!"

"Why?"

"Natsume and I had our first kiss then and also got engaged then too."

"What do you want to be when you're older?"

"I want to be…" uh… um… what would I have said two years ago! I know. "When I grow up, I want to be a unicorn!" I laugh. So does everyone else actually.

"Who is your least favourite teacher?"

"Jinno-Sensei"

"Why?"

"He teaches math" I make a gagging motion.

"Who is your favourite teacher?"

"Narumi-Sensei"

"Why?"

"He's kind… I think?" I tilt my head in confusion.

"Thank you Mikan-chan. You may go now." I smirk, I fooled them.

* * *

><p>"Next is Hyuuga Natsume, who is again in my class!" The idiotic blond teacher yells. The girls scream, ugh, why can't the leave me alone!<p>

"Good luck, Natsume!" My fiancée shouts overtop the crowd; I smile a small smile, hidden to the public.

"Hyuuga Natsume… I'm singing a cover of Darius' 'Incredible (what I meant to say)', I liked the lyrics but not the song so I'm doing a rock version."

"_You said its over  
>I said "that's ok<br>I wasn't in to you anyway"  
>I told you "lately<br>you irritate me your laugh is too loud  
>you're the last girl I'd look at<br>if you were in a crowd"_

_"Could you tell?_  
><em>I was lying and hiding the truth away<em>  
><em>and what I really wanted to say "<em>

_"Is you are incredible you are amazing_  
><em>you blow my mind one of a kind<em>  
><em>I'm having a meltdown<em>  
><em>you are incredible you are amazing<em>  
><em>but sometimes telling the truth<em>  
><em>is easier said than done,<em>  
><em>"don't leave baby" -<em>  
><em>now that's what I meant to say"<em>

_"My worlds not ending I'll be just fine"_  
><em>That's what my mouth said<em>  
><em>but not what I felt inside<em>  
><em>I told you "baby,<em>  
><em>you're not the answer to all of my prayers<em>  
><em>'cause I like my girlfriends in short skirts with longer hair"<em>

_"Could you tell?_  
><em>I was lying and hiding the truth away<em>  
><em>and what I really wanted to say"<em>

_"Is you are incredible you are amazing_  
><em>you blow my mind one of a kind<em>  
><em>I'm having a meltdown<em>  
><em>you are incredible you are amazing<em>  
><em>but sometimes telling the truth<em>  
><em>is easier said than done,<em>  
><em>"don't leave baby" -<em>  
><em>now that's what I meant to say"<em>

_"Well I said I didn't care about what you felt about me_  
><em>couldn't care less about what I said or done<em>  
><em>I didn't mean it – it's not what I meant to say<em>  
><em>you know the truth is that I care<em>  
><em>about what you think about me<em>  
><em>maybe too much, I've been puttin' on a front<em>  
><em>I didn't mean it - and what I meant to say"<em>

_"Is you are incredible you are amazing_  
><em>you blow my mind one of a kind<em>  
><em>I'm having a meltdown<em>  
><em>you are incredible you are amazing<em>  
><em>but sometimes telling the truth<em>  
><em>is easier said than done, yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>telling the truth is easier said than done.<em>  
><em>Can't you see<em>  
><em>telling the truth is easier said than done?<em>  
><em>"Don't leave baby" now that's what I meant to say"<em>

"Ask the questions" I said quickly after finishing… I'd heard that sentence fifty times already, I didn't need to be asked if I know the rules or not!

"What's your favourite food?"

"Tangerines"

"What's your favourite day of the year?"

"Christmas"

"Why?"

"Same reason as Sakura Mikan's"

"What do you want to be when you're older?"

"A doctor"

"Who is your least favourite teacher?"

"Tie between Persona and Narumi"

"Why?"

"Persona's a bastard and Narumi is just… ugh, Narumi" I glare at her for asking such a stupid question.

"Who is your favourite teacher?"

"Misaki-Sensei"

"Why?"

"He's the only teacher around here that both makes sense and doesn't abuse my fiancée"

"Hey! I find that offensive; I let you see Youichi-kun, right?"

Oh, crap… so that's who this lady is. "You're not my teacher."

"Oh".

* * *

><p>"And I can declare that the winner of the 'Gakuen Alice Talent Show' is… Hijiri Youichi with his 'scares the judges' act!"<p> 


End file.
